


Ok 2.0

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive me father (daichi) i have sinned, M/M, fucking furries..., i shall die with my husband (hinata), i wont be able to see jesus (asahi), its a crack fic im sorry, tell my mom (suga) i loved them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second And All New "Ok"!<br/>NOW IN STORES NEARBY YOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok 2.0

it wus et the gym. evr1 wes practicen end evryune noticed shit.  
"w ere in th e fuc is setter birb so n" dadchi esked whuch med evy bird shrug.  
su tey surched for kagayama und hinata fund him and scremed.  
"kAGIYA M WHA T THE FRICKLE FRACKLE R U WATCHIN"  
"o H SH IT"  
" WH AT THE FU CK R THOSE ANIMALS N O"  
" U SA W NOTHING"  
" I S THAT A MI NION WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU. UR A SINNER.THE WORST SINNER OF ALL"  
" yI FF"  
" wH AT THE FUCK IM LEAVING"

 

hinata actua lly ren 5 his lyfe lmao tbh. but kagiyama caught up with him and sed "yiff is love yiff is life"  
and showed him minion porn'  
like 'get thet fucking sin aW EY U FOUL BEAST'  
but cagiyema doesnt listen to no one (he bit ch slapped mom and got grounded frum voleyblue what a savage amirite).

so tey wen 2 the gym and did the frickle frackle there and the femly saw like  
tsukki was done with this gey shit  
yam was with tsukki being secrtly gey i mean what.  
mom and dad recorded this  
tanaka screamed 4 his life  
asahi died  
noya prayed to jesus (asahi)  
en-no-shits-given-a gave no shit.  
and kags and hineta were sinning.  
even tho there was a sign saying 'no sinni ng'

 

so l8er on heneighta asked

 

 

" wtaf is yiff"

**Author's Note:**

> the joke is that my friends call me a furry


End file.
